


Harrison Lucius Malfoy

by BraveTiger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-07-28 06:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraveTiger/pseuds/BraveTiger
Summary: Harry has been raised by the Malfoys practically his whole life, believing that his father could never be wrong and his word was law. Harry absolutely adores his father, and will do anything asked of him. So what happens when his parents are resurrected again, and they are the embodiment of everything he has been taught to despise?





	1. Chapter 1

Lucius stood silent, frozen, not daring to make a single sound as the oaf Hagrid placed the Boy-Who-Lived on a _muggle's_ doorstep, of all places. It was pathetic. He too, along with Minerva, had been obversing how those... _animals_ behaved like. Lucius knew by instinct that they would neglect the only Potter child, saviour of their kind. He remembered Severus complaining about how much he missed Lily Potter and wished he had never said some of the things he said to her. Lucius and Severus had become close while growing up, so he knew from experience what Petunia Dursley was like when it came to magic.

He quickly looked up as he noticed that the oaf was leaving, and so was Dumbledore and McGonagall. He had just been about to grab the boy, when he made the decision not to. The boy, at this age, wouldn't remember Lucius saving him, and therefore wouldn't feel gratitude for him of any sort. Lucius smirked, before stepping backwards.

No, he wouldn't take the boy now. He would wait until he was older, preferably around the time he was meant to go to Hogwarts, and take him then, when the boy's mind was developed enough to remember the face of his saviour. Discreetly, he cast a minor spell on the baby that would alert him if the boy was close to dying. If he was, well then that would just be the perfect time for Lucius to show up.

With a smirk, he apparated to spend time with his new son and his wife.

* * *

Lucius did not expect for the alarm to go off this soon. He should've expected it, really. He had been getting occasional warning beeps from the monitor, which said that Potter was close to unconsciousness. It had been 6 years since he last checked up on Potter, and decided that it was about time he went again.

However, this time he'll be taking Potter home with him.

He apparated to Number 4 Private Drive, and sneered at the houses that all looked exactly alike. He heard yelling from inside, and sighed. He hoped he would've had the chance to take Harry and leave as quickly as possible without any yelling.

He knocked on the door, and the shouting stopped for a second. The door opened, and a face Lucius knew all too well stared back at him, eyes wide.

"L-Lucius?" Petunia whispered out, shocked, and Lucius rolled his eyes. 

He just wanted to get the boy and leave.

"Yes, 'Tunia, it's me. I'm here for the boy." Lucius said, getting straight to the point. Petunia's eyes narrowed.

"Dumbledore said he wasn't going to be asked for until his Hogwart's letter."

"Look, do you want the boy out of your hair or not?" Lucius snapped, pointing his wand at her. "Because I can assure you that there are ways to make you forget that Potter was even placed on your doorstep, that you were even forced to live with him. In return for the boy, I will erase your memory of him. Have we reached an agreement?" 

Petunia scowled. "We don't need your offer, just take the boy and _leave!"_ She reached behind her, and roughly shoved a small boy out of the house from where he had been on the stairs, listening quietly.

"Harry, it's alright, I'm not going to hurt you."

As he reached out a hand, Harry's bottom lip trembled, and Lucius was only mildly shocked at how small the boy looked. 

"Y-You're not?" He asked, emerald eyes wide and large, shining with tears, and Lucius gave a small smile.

"No Harry, I'm here to take you away from this place. I'll offer you a better home, once where you will have everything you ever want."

"R-Really? B-But A-Aunt Petunia and U-Uncle Vernon said that f-freaks like me don't d-deserve nice things."

"Harry, listen to me." Lucius said firmly, placing his hands on the boy's shoulders, making Harry look up at him with wide eyes. "I am going to take you away from this place, and when I do, everything that those... _people_ have ever taught you will be erased from your mind. I will raise you myself, and give you everything you could ever want in the world. Now would you like that?"

Harry's eyes, if possible, got bigger. "You can erase my memory of them?"

"Yes. Would you like me to erase your memory of them?"

"YES PLEASE!" Harry shouted, and Lucius winced at the loud voice.

"Harry, lesson number one. If you are going to become my son, you will not raise your voice in public."

"Yes... um, sir?" 

"Yes, Harry?"

"What should I call you?"

Lucius thought about it for a moment. "Harry, my name is Lucius Malfoy, but after the adoption is complete, you may call me father. Anything less after the adoption is unacceptable. However, if you are more comfortable with it, before the adoption you may call me sir, or Mr. Malfoy until you become more familiar with me. Does that sound acceptable to you?"

"Yes sir!" Harry said excitedly, and Lucius nodded.

"Now, hold onto my hand and I shall take you to your new home."

Harry obeyed easily, and took his hand as Lucius apparated them to Malfoy Manor.

As they arrived, Harry's delicate stomach couldn't handle apparating at this early age, and he began throwing up, falling onto the floor. Lucius rubbed his back soothingly as he vomitted, something he wouldn't normally do, and when Harry was done, helped him stand up on shaky legs.

"Um..." Harry looked at the mess he had made. Not even one day had passed and he had already made a mistake. Harry felt like sobbing. "I'm sorry for the mess sir, I'll go grab some cleaning supplies..."

"Nonsense. My son will do nothing of the sort." Harry looked up at Lucius with hopeful eyes. The man wasn't getting rid of him. He had a chance here for a better life still.

"_Scourgify_," He muttered, and Harry watched with wide eyes as the mess he made on the floor disapeared, not leaving even the slightest trace that it had been there in the first place.

Lucius watched Harry's reaction with a smirk on his face. If the boy was in awe at a simple cleaning spell, then Lucius couldn't wait to teach him much, much darker spells as watch as Harry's devotion towards him grew as he grew older.

Lucius was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard Harry begin to speak again.

"Wow! How did you do that?! Can you please teach me? Am I able to do more stuff like this?!" Harry asked in awe and wonder, and Lucius' smirk widened, and he ruffled Harry's hair in a display of affection. Harry beamed at him.

"That, and much, _much_ more Harry."

As they began walking towards the house, Harry jumped as a small 'pop' was herd next to him and saw a strange creature standing where there had previously been nothing before. 

"Master Lucius, Lady Narcissa be requesting you sir in the living room." Lucius nodded coldly at the creature, and Harry shivered. He never wanted that man to look at him in that way. 

"W-What was-?" However, Lucius predicted this question and interrupted him. 

"_That_ was a house elf, Harry. Do not be kind to them. Their only purpose is to serve us, and failure to do so will result in punishment. Also Harry," Lucius looked at him sternly. "Never, and I repeat, _never _give them clothes. It releases them from their duties, and they are bound to serve us, they have for centuries. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded eagerly, soaking up all the information he was getting. "Now, I would like to introduce to my wife and son."

"You have a son?" Harry asked excitedly. 

"Yes, he is the same age as you, in fact you were born in July while Draco June."

"W-Will he like me?"

Lucius smirked,"Yes, I have no doubt about it that Draco will take a liking to you. He has been dreaming to meet you ever since he realized that your story was true and wasn't a myth."

"My story?" Harry was confused, and it showed on his face, before understanding dawned on him. "Does it have to do with the green light I see in my dreams?"

Lucius froze. There was no way Harry could possibly remember what happened that night. "What green light?" He asked harshly, and Harry bit his lip.

"W-Well, sometimes, I would have nightmares about a s-strange man coming in my room, and a w-woman with bright red hair getting in front of me, a-and seeing a green light before hearing screams."

"What else do you remember about that night?" Lucius asked. "Did you remember what the man looked like?"

This was bad. If Harry remembered who the murderer of his parents were, there was no way that Lucius could ever hope to convert the boy.

Harry scrunched up his face. "All I remember was that he was bald, had red eyes, and had a weird nose."

Lucius groaned silently in his head, because Malfoys do not groan in public. This was going to make things a lot harder. If only...

"Harry, you said that memory gives you nightmares?" A plan started to form in his mind.

"Yeah, all the time. I also have memories that aren't mine."

Lucius froze again. "What do you mean?"

"W-Well, sometimes, I would have these emotions, anger, hate, and resentment, and some of them wouldn't be mine. I remember one time I was walking in a place that I've never been to before and people called me 'Tom' or sometimes 'Riddle' and I don't know why."

Lucius turned pale. The Potter boy had the Dark Lord's memories.

This was _not _good.

"Lucius? Who do we have here?" They both looked up to see a woman and a small boy approaching them. Lucius sighed at the bad timing, while Harry's eyes widened.

As the woman looked at Harry's forehead, which had been exposed due to the wind, her eyes widened.

"Lucius, you didn't!" She exclaimed, while the boy next to her gaped openly..

"Mother, is that really Harry Potter?!" He asked excitedly. He went closer to Harry eagerly, "Are you really Harry Potter?!"

"H-How do you know my name?" Harry stuttered out, not knowing what to do about the hyper boy in front of him.

"I know all about you! Mother and Father have told me stories about you and how you defeated the Dark Lord while growing up! I've always wanted to meet you, and here you are! Blaise will be so jealous!" He smirked at the thought. "But is it true that you lived with muggles?"

"Draco!" Lucius snapped, and Draco turned to him, eyes wide. "Harry is in a bit of a shock right now, and your constant questions aren't helping anyone. Why don't you go show Harry around the manor?"

"Yes father" He said, and grabbed Harry's arm, Narcissa and Lucius watching them disappear before continuing to speak again.

"Lucius! Have you gone insane! What were you thinking taking the Potter boy away from his relatives?! Dumbledore surely would've noticed by now!" Narcissa shrieked, and Lucius winced at the sound, before sighing.

"I can quite assure you dear, that I am still sane of mind. Right as Harry was placed with the muggles, I cast a spell on him that would alert me if he came close to losing unconsciousness, and the monitor alerted me quite a few times, and I came to the conclusion that he wasn't being treated correctly in their care, which is unacceptable for a wizard like Harry. I expected to see him in a ad condition, due to the monitor, but it seems as if his magic is already quite developed to heal bruises. I decided to take him here, so we could raise him, and teach him the ways of the Dark. The light side will lose their most powerful weapon. However, I discovered something that may cause a rupture in my plans as Harry got older..."

Narcissa raised her eyebrows, "Continue."

Lucius looked at her in the eyes. "Harry remembers the night the Dark Lord attacked his home, and obtains some of his memories."

Narcissa's eyes widened. "But how? He was barely a year old when the Dark Lord attacked! And, what, exactly, do you mean by the boy has the Dark Lord's memories?"

"The boy told me that sometimes he would experience emotions that were not his, and being called a different name and being places he has never been to before."

Narcissa inhaled a sharp breath. "And what name was that?"

"Tom Riddle."

Narcissa exhaled sharply. "This is troubling indeed. Should we obliviate the boy then?"

Lucius looked doubtful. "Even if we did, there's no telling what damage that could do at such a young age like his. Maybe as his mind becomes more developed, and he starts learning more about the war and our kind, and starts asking questions, maybe then we could obliviate him."

Narcissa sighed deeply, "And are we going to blood-adopt him as well?"

"Yes, I have already scheduled a meeting a Gringott's tomorrow at noon, and we'll need Draco as well."

"Very well then."

(Time Skip 5 years)

Eleven year old Harrison Lucius Malfoy said goodbye to his parents as he borded the Hogwarts Express with his brother Draco Malfoy. They were both very excited to go to Hogwarts for the very first time, especially together, so it was a new experience for the both of them. 

They quickly found a compartment, and sat down. "So when do you think Blaise will find us?" Harry asked casually. When he and Blaise first met, they had immediately hit it off. They quickly became close, Draco becoming jealous at how close another had gotten with his brother, regardless if it was his best friend also.

Draco just shrugged. "I don't know," He replied, and looked at the window.

"Hey Dray..." Draco looked up at hearing that tone, and furrowed his eyebrows as he saw Harry biting his lip, which meant that something was bothering him.

"What's wrong Har?"

"I... I feel like something's going to happen this year... something big...." He admitted, and Draco frowned as he continued. "Something that will affect our family... something that will tear us apart..."

Draco scoffed at him, "Don't be ridiculous Harry. Nothing will tear out family apart, Malfoys _always_ win in the end. Remember that was one of the first lessons Father taught us after you were adopted? I'm sure he would be disappointed to find that, not even a full month away, you are already straying from his teachings."

Harry's eyes widened in panic. "No Dray, you can't tell him! I just had a feeling in my gut is all."

Right then, their compartment door slid open to reveal Blaise Zabini, who sighed in relief at seeing them. "Thank Merlin I finally found you lot. I looked for you all over the bloody train!" As he slid in the booth next to Harry, he gave him a kiss on the cheek, and Harry grinned at him.

"Blaise you made it!" Harry said, and also kissed Blaise on the cheek, who smirked at him. Draco stared at them in jealously. That was _his _brother, no one else should touch him but Draco.

It had become quite a habit after Harry and Blaise had met to kiss each other's cheeks. It symbolized their close relationship with each other, and didn't do it to anyone else, not even Draco. When confronted about it, Harry claimed that it was something that he and Blaise shared, to recognize their friendship. When Draco had asked Harry to get a kiss on the cheek, Harry grinned and shook his head, saying that it didn't work that way as Draco was his brother, not his best friend.

It had hurt Draco to hear that.

"So are you all ready to be in Slytherin?" Blaise said, striking up a conversation while grabbing onto Harry's hand.

They both looked at him in disbelief. "Of course Blaise," Harry said, and chuckled. "You know what Father's like, if I don't get into Slytherin or possibly Ravenclaw he'll most likely disown me."

They all shivered at the furious look the Malfoy head would bestow upon them if they got sorted into Hufflepuff.

Or worse, _Gryffindor_. 

Their Father immediately demanded that they owl him their results after the feast was over. If he didn't get a letter, he would surely barge into the school and demand why his sons didn't owl him right after the sorting.

Harry got out of his thoughts when he felt a small pinch on his cheek, and turned to see Blaise smiling at him. "What are you thinking about in that pretty little head of yours?"

Harry blushed, "It's nothing."

Blaise sighed. "Don't worry Harry, you'll for sure get into Slytherin."

Harry looked at him oddly. "How did you know what I was thinking about?"

Blaise smirked, "Please, I can read you like an open book by now."

The door to the compartment opened again, and they all looked up to see Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson standing there with hands on their hips. "You all best be getting dressed, we'll be arriving in half an hour."

They checked the time, and realized that they were right. They had been too caught up in their conversations to notice that the time had flew by.

"Alright, we'll get dressed into our robes the second you lot close the door." Draco said, staring pointedly at Pansy, who smirked at him.

Soon they were all dressed and led to Hogwarts by Rubeus Hagrid, a giant oaf in Draco's opinion.

They were soon passed on to a woman named Minerva McGonagall, who stopped in front of the doors to the Great Hall. "Before we proceed, you should know that whatever house you'll be sorted in, will be your home for the next 7 years here at Hogwarts. There will not be any fighting of any sort, as such will not be tolerated here." Her eyes seemed to linger on Draco, who sneered at her.

They were led into the Great Hall, their eyes wide at the massive place and the enchanted ceiling which looked like the night sky. Harry, Draco, and Blaise, however, refrained from showing any expression. They had all read this in _Hogwarts: A History_ and didn't surprise them. 

Before they knew it, a hat was singing, and it was time for Harry and Draco to be sorted.

The hat barely touched Draco's head before it shouted,_"SLYTHERIN!"_


	2. Chapter 2

It was now Harry's turn to be sorted, and Professor McGonagall called out Harry's name.

"Potter, Harry!" 

Harry scowled as he heard his name being called. He was a Malfoy, not a _Potter_. His Father had made sure that it was ingrained into his head ages ago. He would have to speak to Father about this to get this issue resolved immediately. He would not letter the Potters taint his blood again. His mudblood of a mother especially wouldn't be allowed to taint Harry ever again.

Harry's scowl deepened further as the Hall got quiet, and whispers started, everyone craning their heads to get a good look at him.

The Professor placed the sorting hat on his head, and Harry heard a voice start to speak.

_'My my, what do we have here Mr. Potter?' _

Harry's scowled deepened. _'I am a Malfoy, and you shall address me as such.'_

_'Ah, although you have been adopted by the Malfoys, you have nonetheless been conceived by the Potters.'_

_'Although the Potters have created me, it is the Malfoys who made me who I am today.'_

_'That is true... however the Potters are of descendant to Godric Gryffindor...'_

_'Don't you **dare** think of putting me in the very house that my **true** father despises or I'll have him come to the school himself and make sure he tears you apart with his bare hands piece. by. piece.'_

Much to Harry's frustration, the hat merely chuckled at his threat. Harry scowled, and clenched his hands into fists.

_'What, exactly, about what I just said is amusing to you?' _

_'Do not foget, Mr. Potter, that I have full access to your mind. I know **exactly** what type of relationship you and your **Master** have with each other.' _

Harry paled. 

_'Oh, yes Mr. Potter, I know exactly what is happening with you and Mr. Malfoy... May I offer some advice to you for the future?'_

Harry, too shaken up, merely nodded silently.

_'Do not get too attached to the Malfoys.' _

Before Harry had time to process that statement, the hat declared loudly to the now silent Hall, _"Slytherin!"_

If the Hall hadn't been silent before, it was dead silent now. You could hear a pin drop in the Hall as Harry breathed a silent sigh of relief before getting off the stool and joining his smirking brother, sitting next to him.

Harry counted up to 5 seconds before the Hall erupted in uproar. 

The Gryffindors were outrageous that their savior wasn't in their house, and the Slytherins were looking at Harry curiously, wondering why the defeater of their Lord is in the same house as he had been.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore said as he casted a charm to project his voice in the Hall.

As Blaise Zabini got sorted in Slytherin, and Dumbledore said his speech, food of all sorts appeared on the tables.

"Harry, where are you going?" Draco asked as Harrison didn't follow the rest of them to their dormitories after the feast was over.

"I must write to Father." Harry said, and Draco rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Not this second Harry, I'm sure Father will understand that you were tired." Draco scoffed, but Harry shook his head and continued to the owlery.

As Harry continued to walk, he smiled as he remembered his Father. His Master...

Ever since the Malfoys took Harry in and adopted him, Lucius required that Harry call him Master when they were absolutely alone. Not even Draco or his Mother knew about it, and that's how it will stay. Harry sighed, he missed his Master. Missed him sitting in Master's lap while Master ran his long fingers through Harry's hair, lulling him to sleep. Missed their cuddles on the couch as Master whispered sweet nothings into his ear. Missed how good Master made him feel. Missed how every time Master came home with his arms wide open as soon as he saw Harry, carrying him as Harry jumped into his arms...

_Dear Father,_

_As expected, I have been sorted into Slytherin, just as you have requested. If the sorting hat had placed me anywhere else, I would have demanded to be resorted immediately, regardless of the rules. Draco wished for me to postpone my letter to you, but I know that you would have been most displeased had I done so. _

_I miss the Manor already. How is Mother faring? You know how she gets when one of us leaves for a long period of time. Take care of her, and make sure she's doing well._

_I will be back for the holidays._

_Your son, _

_Harrison Malfoy._

Harry took out his invisible ink from his bag that would make his writing turn invisible. He flipped the letter over, his Master would know where to look for Harry's messages.

_Dear Master,_

_I miss you terribly. It has only been a day, and yet it isn't right without you here... I miss being in your arms, you holding me, whispering to me as everyone else was sleeping. I miss falling asleep in your arms, you running your fingers through my hair..._

_Master... I feel as if something is going to happen this year... something that will affect our family greatly. Draco has told me not to worry and to not bother you with such trivial matters, but I never forgot the lessons you taught me. _

_Always tell you when something is bothering me._

_You always take such good care of me Master, and I will forever be grateful towards you for that. You rescued me at the hands of those... animals and provided me a proper bed to sleep in. You fed me, clothed me, bathed with me, and made me feel good in ways no one else could._

_I trust that you are reading this in a place where Mother cannot see you. You know that if anyone finds out about us, it would have disastrous consequences._

_One of them is us being separated._

_I never want to be separated from you Master. Never._

_Also, it seems as if the staff at Hogwarts hasn't gotten the memo that I am now your son, as at the sorting they addressed me by my old name 'Potter'. I trust that you will get_

_his matter taken care of._

_Love,_

_Pet_

Harry smiled as he gently caressed the letter before giving it to his owl, Hedwig.

As Harry went back to the Slytherin dormitories, he saw the portrait of Salazar Slytherin staring down at him coldly.

"Password?" 

Harry smirked, _"Open"_

Salazar's eyes widened as the boy spoke Parseltongue, as far as he knew there weren't any Parseltongues left after that teenager left the school 50 years ago, Tom Riddle. He opened the door, and Harry saw his brother relaxing on the couch. He looked up as he heard Harry enter.

"How did you get in? You didn't know the password," Draco asked, baffled, and Harry smirked at him, winking.

"I have my secrets."

As Draco looked at him oddly, Harry shrugged. 

"Now where's our room?"

As Draco led Harry to their room, he led Harry to his bed, which was, thankfully, away from the others. Harry took the bed closest to the door. After all, if something were to happen, he would get out of there first. As Harry got ready for bed, he placed his glasses on his bedside table. 

Harry scowled at the glasses. He remembered pleading, begging, for Master to give him perfect vision, but his Master denied, claiming that they would wait until he was of age to fix his vision. If his Master performed any spells on him before he was of age, there was the risk of him going permanently blind, as his eyes haven't fully matured as they would have when he turned of age.

Harry sighed before blissfully falling asleep.


End file.
